


Upsi, das sollte anders laufen

by confused_wolf_puppy



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_wolf_puppy/pseuds/confused_wolf_puppy
Summary: Was wäre wenn?Was wäre wenn Lucifer sich geirrt hätte und Pierce gar nicht Cain so wie vermutet?Eine alternativer Ausgang, was hätte passieren können, wenn Lucifer plötzlich die Leiche Pierce' vor sich gehabt hätte.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 4





	Upsi, das sollte anders laufen

„Einundzwanzig, zweiundzwanzig, dreiundzwanzig…“, still zählte der Teufel die Sekunden während er den Inhalt seines Whiskeyglases im Uhrzeigersinn schwenkte. Eigentlich müsste der Andere doch inzwischen aufstehen.   
Verwirrt betrachtete Lucifer das Messer, das er in die Brust von Marcus Pierce gerammt hatte. Das Blut strömte immer noch aus dem reglosen Körper.   
Hastig nahm der Höllenfürst noch einen großen Schluck, aber seine dunklen Augen ließen den Mann, der da zu seinen Füßen lag, nicht mehr aus dem Blick. 

Schließlich kniete sich Lucifer neben den Körper und zog dessen Ärmel etwas beiseite, sodass er sich das Kreisförmige Mahl auf Marcus‘ Oberarm noch einmal ansehen konnte.   
Er war sich so sicher gewesen, dass es sich hierbei um den unsterblichen Cain handelte. Den Fall, dass er falschliegen könnte, hatte er bei seinem glorreichen Plan nicht in Betracht gezogen.   
Noch immer war der Teufel zu irritiert von seiner Fehleinschätzung, als dass er das Ausmaß seiner Tat begreifen konnte. 

Der erste Anruf galt der Dämonin.   
„Maze, würdest du mal bitte ins Lux kommen?“  
„Ich bin nicht dein Sklave!“  
„Bitte… es ist wichtig.“  
„Was ist passiert Lucifer?“  
„Jemand ist tot.“  
„Soll ich das Telefon an Decker weitergeben?“   
„Ich hab ihn umgebracht…“  
„Ok, ich bin unterwegs!“

Er stand für einen Moment auf, um seine angespannten Glieder zu strecken und zog dann das Messer aus dem Leichnam. Die Klinge war tief in dessen Fleisch eingedrungen. 

*****

„Was ist passiert?“, mit schnellen Schritten stürmte die Dämonin zu Lucifer an die Bar.   
Dieser hatte seinen Blick stumpf auf sein Glas gerichtet: „Ich habe einen riesigen Fehler gemacht, Maze.“   
„Hast du die Kontrolle verloren?“   
„Nein, es war ganz anders. Ich …“, seufzend klatschte der Höllenfürst die Hände in seinen Schoß, „ich wollte beweisen, dass Pierce Cain ist.“  
„Und…?“  
„Und Pierce ist … war nicht Cain. Verdammt Maze, ich hab noch nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht, dass das auch eine Möglichkeit war.“   
Die ehemalige Bardame brach in schallendes Gelächter aus: „Wieso wundert es mich nicht, dass gerade DIR so etwas passiert.“  
„Das ist nicht witzig Maze, ich bin sowas von am Arsch. Wenn das der Detective herausfindet. Wie soll ich das jemals auch nur irgendjemandem erklären. Ich habe jemanden getötet Maze. Ohne ersichtlichen Grund noch dazu.“   
„Was erwartest du jetzt von mir Lucifer? Soll ich etwa deinen Dreck aufräumen, die Leiche verschwinden lassen und eine gute Ausrede für dich überlegen, und oh warte, während ich das tue könnte ich noch all deine anderen Probleme lösen.“, sarkastisch verschränkte Mazekeen die Arme.   
Enthusiastisch rutschte Lucifer ein ‚genau‘ heraus.   
Mit einem Schnaufen zückte die Dämonin eines ihrer Messer und hielt es dem Teufel an die Kehle.   
„Hör mir mal genau zu. Das ist DEIN Schlamassel und würdest du mir nicht aus irgendwelchen unerklärlichen Gründen noch etwas bedeuten würde ich dich das - komplett auf dich gestellt - aussitzen lassen, aber a) du brauchst mich und b) würde der Detective nicht verkraften das herauszufinden, deshalb werde ich dafür sorgen, dass kein Mensch jemals die Leiche findet. Der Rest liegt bei dir. Gern geschehen!“

Als die Dämonin ihr Messer zurücknahm, rieb sich Lucifer mürrisch den Hals.   
„Wie soll ich das deiner Meinung nach Anstellen?“  
„Keine Ahnung, finde es selbst heraus!“   
Mazekeen hatte Pierce bereits über ihre Schulter gehängt und war in Aufbruchsstimmung. 

*****

Die Party war in vollem Gange, Lucifer presste sich durch das Körpergemenge. Er wollte von IHR allein gelassen werden. 

„Lucifer, geht es Ihnen gut?“  
„Hmmn…“   
„Sie waren schon seit zwei Wochen nicht mehr auf dem Revier. Ist irgendetwas vorgefallen.“  
„Alles gut Detective… ich hatte nur keine Lust.“  
„Sie hatten keine Lust?“, entrüstet folgte Chloe dem Club-Besitzer, der versuchte sich durch die Menschenansammlung aus dem Staub zu machen.   
„Ja stellen Sie sich vor ich habe auch noch anderes zu tun. Wenn ich mich also wieder meiner Arbeit hier zuwenden dürfte.“  
„Haben Sie gehört, dass Pierce verschwunden ist?“  
„Nein, aber was geht mich das an?“  
„Lucifer, ich hatte auf ihre Hilfe gehofft.“  
„Tja da muss ich Sie wohl enttäuschen.“ 

Kopfschüttelnd und von ihrem Partner verraten ließ die Polizistin das Lux hinter sich.   
Es tat Lucifer weh, sie so gehen zu sehen, aber die Wahrheit konnte er ihr nicht sagen und er wusste, wenn er sie um sich hatte, würde sie Dinge hinterfragen, auf die er ihr nicht antworten konnte, ohne zu lügen. Und das zu tun war ausgeschlossen. 

Stattdessen würde er sich jetzt eine der anwesenden Damen aufreißen. Schlafen war ausgeschlossen, zu sehr nagte die Schuld an seinen Eingeweiden. Ach was warum eine, er konnte so viele haben wie er wollte, er war der Teufel und so wie er der Sache ins Auge sah war seine Zeit auf hier auf Erden fast vorbei.   
Noch die letzten Tage, Wochen nutzen um richtig die Sau raus zu lassen. 

*****

Der Herr der Hölle wusste nicht sein wievielter Tag des Durchfeierns es nun war, aber seine Unbeschwertheit wurde schon wieder von einem ungebetenen Gast unterbrochen. 

„Linda?! Gesell dich doch zu uns.“   
„Lucifer das letzte Mal, als du so über die Stränge geschlagen hast, hast du deinen Bruder … ist dein Bruder gestorben.“   
„Du kannst es ruhig laut sagen Linda. Ich habe Uriel getötet, genauso wie ich dieses Mal einen Menschen, Pierce umgebracht habe.   
Bei Uriel konnte ich mir wenigstens einreden ich hätte es für den Detective getan, weil ich sie beschützen musste, aber jetzt…   
Entweder der Detective wird mir auf die Schliche kommen, oder Dad wird mich bestrafen… so oder so, bald werde ich in die Hölle zurückkehren müssen.“

„WAS HAST DU GETAN. Ok Lucifer, nicht so laut. Lass uns irgendwo hin gehen wo wir ungestört reden können.“  
„Wieso denn Linda, soll doch die ganze Welt wissen, dass ich ein Mörder bin. Ich verdiene es bestraft zu werden.“   
Bestimmt packte die Therapeutin den Teufel, der komplett fertig mit den Nerven war, am Handgelenk und zog ihn nach oben ins Penthaus. 

Als sich die Aufzugtür öffnete, bekam Linda fast einen Schock. Das Chaos zeigte an was Lucifer durchmachte. Überall lagen Klamotten verstreut auf dem Boden. Seine eigenen und die einiger „Bekanntschaften“.   
Linda schluckte den Klos in ihrem Hals hinunter. Unweigerlich musste sie eingestehen, dass es wirklich eins zu eins das Verhalten nach Uriels Tod widerspiegelte. Es war, als erlebe sie ein Déjà-vu.

„Jetzt noch einmal detaillierter, du hast Pierce getötet?“  
„Ja ich dachte es wäre Cain und dann wäre er nicht gestorben, aber Überraschung ich lag falsch und deswegen ist jemand tot.“   
„ja also… das ist erst einmal…“  
„Lass es Linda! Du kannst nichts sagen, was die Tatsache irgendwie besser machen könnte. Ich werde zurück zur Hölle kehren. Die Frage ist schon seit dem Moment, als der tote Pierce auf meinem Club-Boden lag, nicht ob, sondern wann dieser Zeitpunkt gekommen ist.“ 

Grübelnd rückte Linda ihre Brille zurecht: „Was ist mit Chloe?“  
„Sie verdient es mit jemandem zusammen zu arbeiten, der kein Mörder ist.“   
Gequält verzog der Teufel sein Gesicht im Versuch eines Lächelns. 

„Aber wie geht es dir damit Lucifer?“   
„Das ist egal. Du kannst mich nicht umstimmen.   
In den letzten Tagen habe ich das unausweichliche nur aufgeschoben.“ 

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten machte Lucifer auf dem Absatz kehrt nur um sich noch ein letztes Mal umzudrehen.   
„Gib das bitte Chloe!“  
Misstrauisch nahm Linda den Zettel in Empfang.  
„Darf ich das lesen?“   
„Nur zu.“ 

Liebste Chloe,   
du sollst wissen, dass ich in die Hölle zurückgekehrt bin. Vielleicht glaubst du mir endlich, dass ich wirklich der Teufel bin, wenn du vergeblich versuchst mich auf zu spüren. Ich habe etwas getan, was nicht rückgängig zu machen ist. Damit kann ich dir nicht mehr unter die Augen treten. Pierce ist tot. Ich habe ihn umgebracht. Sieh das als Abschiedsbrief und als Geständnis. Auch wenn du mich ab jetzt hassen wirst, ich vermisse dich jetzt schon.   
Verzweifelt und voller Reue  
Lucifer 

„Vielleicht solltest du ihr diesen Brief noch einmal persönlich vorbeibringen, Lucifer… Lucifer? … Lucifer?“   
Während Linda am Lesen war, hatte sich Lucifer mittels weniger Flügelschläge davon gemacht. 

*****

Die unzähligen Korridore der Hölle waren genauso trist, wie der Fürst der Dunkelheit sie in Erinnerung hatte.   
Wie schon nach seiner Verbannung an diesen Ort fühlte er jetzt, dass er verdiente hier zu sein, hier sein zu müssen.   
All die kühle graue Asche und die immerwährende Gleichheit waren ihm zuwider. Doch noch lange nicht so sehr wie er sich selbst zuwider war.   
Selbst wenn die Zeit auf gleicher Weise verginge wie auf der Erde, hätte Lucifer nicht sagen können, wie lange er schon hier unten wandelte.   
Schuldgefühle nagten an ihm und drückten in seine Magengegend. Er stellte fest, wie er sich ironischerweise selbst folterte, in den Momenten, in denen er nicht seiner Arbeit nachging. 

Doch ein Schmerz saß tiefer.   
Ein Wimmern verließ seine Kehle, als er an die Frau dachte, die er zurückgelassen hatte.   
Wieder schnürte sich sein Herz zu. 

Wütend auf sich selbst schüttelte er den Gedanken beiseite. Er musste so langsam aufhören in Selbstmitleid zu versinken, denn obwohl er wieder die Hölle leitete, befand sich noch immer ein gehöriger Berg an Aufgaben vor sich. Die abertausenden an immer neuen Höllenschleifen brachten wenigstens etwas Abwechslung in seinen Alltag.  
Ein klein wenig fokussierter als zuvor betrat er eine der Kammern. 

Verwirrt erstarrte der Teufel. Die Szene, die sich vor ihm abspielte, ließ ihn stutzen. Er blickte auf eine exakte Kopie von sich selbst. Diese Kopie zückte einen Dolch aus den Tiefen seines Anzugs und streckte einen, gerade dazu getretenen Pierce, nieder.   
Ungläubig sah Lucifer noch zwei-drei Mal zu, wie sich die Tat - seiner Erinnerung entsprechend - wiederholte.

Sollte das seine eigene kleine Hölle sein? Wieso gab es ihn dann zweimal? Wenn Lucifer so darüber nachdachte, hatte er auch nicht das Gefühl, in dieser Schleife gefangen zu sein. Sein Gewissen regte sich, ohne Frage, aber es hielt ihn nicht an diesem Ort fest.   
Da dämmerte es dem Höllenfürsten. Hierbei handelte es sich um nichts Geringeres als die Hölle von Marcus Pierce und für einen Augenblick erleichterte sich sein Schuldgefühl in dem Wissen, dass er keinen Unschuldigen getötet hatte.   
Er trat aus dem Schatten heraus.   
Die Dämonen, die die Höllenschleife kreierten, warteten gespannt weitere Befehle ihres Meisters ab.   
Mit einer Handbewegung entließ Lucifer sie für den Moment. Vielleicht brachte ihm ein Gespräch unter vier Augen den Seelenfrieden, den er so dringlich herbeisehnte. 

Was vorher die Kulisse des Lux angezeigt hatte, war nun monotonen Steinwänden gewichen und das Nichts in der Kammer war erdrückend.   
Pierce starrte ihn mit angsterfüllten Augen an. Auch wenn er bereits die Hölle durchlebte, war die Furcht vor dem Ungewissen noch um einiges größer, und einen zweiten Lucifer zu sehen, der alles andere in Rauch hatte aufgehen lassen, warf ihn aus der Bahn. 

Lucifer war zu lange fortgewesen. Er wusste nicht, warum der Leutnant in der Hölle gelandet war, deshalb musste er bluffen, wenn er an Antworten kommen wollte, oder, wenn das nicht fruchten sollte, seine Dämonen auf den Mann hetzten. Aber, da Lucifer seine Schuld loswerden wollte, versuchte er es zuerst auf dem einfachen Weg. 

„Na Pierce. Sehen Sie sich an. Ein Häufchen Elend, dass sich hier zusammenkauert. Ihre Taten haben Sie geradewegs in die Hölle gebracht“, Lucifer ließ seine Augen rot aufglühen, um seinen Standpunkt zu unterstreichen.   
Pierce flüchtete soweit er konnte rückwärts: „Sie haben mir keine Wahl gelassen. Ich musste meine Männer beauftragen diese Menschen zu töten, sonst hätte der Detective über meine Vergangenheit erfahren“, er machte einen mutigen Schritt nach vorne, „das sollte Ihnen doch auch lieber sein, als dass ich sie umbringen müsste.“ 

Nun war Lucifers Wut nicht mehr vorgespielt. Er donnerte Pierce in die nächstgelegene Wand und hielt ihn mit eisernem Griff dagegen gepresst, dass ihm die Luft abgedrückt würde, wäre er nicht vorher schon tot gewesen.  
„Also stimmt zumindest der Teil, dass Sie der Sündenmann sind.“   
„Das wussten Sie nicht?“   
„Ich dachte Sie wären Cain!“   
„Cain?“   
„Lange Geschichte, die ich nicht vor IHNEN auspacken werde, aber dann kann ich ja froh sein, dass ich Sie mit meiner Messerattacke wirklich umgebracht habe, denn hier unten können sie niemandem mehr schaden.“ 

Plötzlich ging dem ehemaligen Polizei-Leutnant ein Licht auf: „Sie sind wieder in der Hölle, weil sie ein schwacher Gutmensch sind, der nicht ertragen konnte, dass Sie jemanden getötet haben.“   
Lucifers bis dahin vor Zorn verzerrtes Gesicht wurde gefühlskalt und er packte Pierce am Hemdkragen und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr:   
„Sie sollten es besser wissen, als den Teufel als schwach zu bezeichnen.   
Dank ihres Geständnisses kann ich wieder auf die Erde zurückkehren, aber ich habe Flügel mein Freund. Das heißt ich kann und werde speziell für Sie einen Abstecher in die Unterwelt einlegen, um sie ihrer gerechten Strafe zuzuführen und jetzt lasse ich sie weiter mit der Angst leben - oder eher tot sein -, dass sie nicht wissen wann, aber dass es passieren wird.“ 

*****

Der Höllenfürst entschied zuerst in seinem Penthouse zu landen. Schließlich brauchte er immer noch eine gute Erklärung für seinen Detective; eine, die wasserdicht war und die Wahrheit enthielt.   
Auch wenn Pierce, der mörderische Sündenmann war, hatte er so einiges klarzustellen. Dann war da noch sein Brief…

Fertig von den nervlich sehr aufreibenden letzten Wochen wollte er sich, bevor er etwas auf seiner Agenda anging, einmal ausschlafen.   
Sein Plan sich mit Linda kurzzuschließen bevor er wieder im Revier auftauchte bröckelte. Wie eine Katze zusammengerollt lag Chloe in seinem Bett. War sie jeden Tag seit seiner Abreise hier gewesen?   
Die honigblonden Haare verdeckten ihr Gesicht und sein Bettzeug wärmte nur einen Teil ihres zierlichen Körpers, denn sie hatte ihn wie eine Kuscheldecke an sich geklammert. 

Von seinen Geräuschen aufgeweckt, kam Bewegung in die Frau:  
„Lucifer deine Flügel.“   
„Oh das… ähm … glaubst du mir wenigstens jetzt?“  
„Hm … Ich hab deinen Brief erhalten. Hast du wirklich Pierce getötet?“   
Zaghaft nickte der Teufel. Jetzt würde sie gehen.   
„Hast du gewusst, dass er der Sündenmann ist?“, Chloe sah ihn ruhig an.   
Überrascht hob Lucifer eine Augenbraue. Aber natürlich! Sie hatte in seinem Verschwinden ermittelt und ihr entging nun einmal nichts.   
„Ich habe es vermutet… Wenn du nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst, würde ich es verstehen… ich kann dir zumindest versichern, dass er in der Hölle gelandet ist.“   
„Lucifer, nein! Ich möchte auch weiterhin mit dir arbeiten. Ich brauche nur erst einmal Zeit das zu verarbeiten. Vielleicht könntest du dich so lange erst einmal zurückziehen?“ 

Enttäuscht, aber verständnisvoll nickte Lucifer. Der Kloß in seinem Hals war so groß, dass er zu mehr nicht fähig war. Doch als Chloe gerade auf den Aufzugknopf drückte, rutschte ihm noch eine Frage heraus:   
„Sag mir eins. Wenn du Abstand von mir brauchst, wieso wartest du dann in meinem Penthouse?“   
Chloe drehte sich zu ihm um. Mit Tränen in den Augen stürzte sie in seine Umarmung.   
„Egal wie sehr ich dich dafür verabscheuen sollte, dass du Pierce getötet hast, die Zeit ohne dich war die Hölle, ich brauche dich … nein ich will dich bei mir haben und egal ob du das gerade selbst siehst, oder nicht. Du bist im Grunde genommen ein guter Mensch Lucifer.“ 

Daraufhin drückte er die Polizistin noch einen Deut näher an seinen Oberkörper. Und wie sehr er sie vermisst hatte…


End file.
